Watching
by Candika
Summary: UPDATE! Soulmates watching one and other and thinking. Firstly Quinn, followed by Rashel, Poppy, James, Thierry, Hannah, Mare, Ash, Delos, Maggie, Jez and now Morgead ;o)
1. Quinn

QUINN  
  
I watch her as she moves. She's so beautiful . . .so graceful. And I can't help but wonder what I have done to deserve such a radiant, wonderful and exquisite soulmate. She is everything I have ever dreamed of and much, much more.  
  
I love watching her as she trains. It's the only time that she is completely at ease . . . flowing from one movement to the next, elegant and perfect. She is my equal . . . my other half . . . My Rashel  
  
She has her dark silken hair tied high on her head, but the dark locks still spill onto her bare and delicate shoulders. It contrasts to her pale skin and as she turns to face me I catch a glimpse of her sparkling eyes. A bright emerald in colour, fierce with concentration. So lost in concentration that she doesn't even realise that I am watching her.  
  
She is dressed simply, grey sweatpants and a little white top that just covers her pert breasts. It gives me a perfect view of her flat toned stomach and I enjoy watching her muscles jump and twitch with every move she makes. She wears no make up . . .she doesn't need to. Her flawless skin is perfect and each and every part of her body is beautiful. Toned and curved in all the right places. But what I love most about my Rashel . . . is her smile. She has a beautiful smile. It lights up her whole face and she gets a twinkle in her eyes. I can feel my heart swelling with love at that very thought.  
  
I feel so lucky that I have found her, Rashel, the love of my life. Every day spent in her company I cherish. I would quickly ram a stake through my heart if it would guarantee her safety for the rest of her life. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Probably kill everyone that was responsible, Night Worlder or not. But I would die on the inside again, and I don't want to be that cold ever again.  
  
I have never felt this way about anyone before  
  
When I met Dove, sweet and gentle Dove, I fell truly in love with her, but that love would never compare to the love I have for Rashel. When I lost Dove I was angry and bitter. I thought I would never love again, I closed myself of to all emotions . . . especially love.  
  
And the main gift that Rashel has given me. Is the gift to love again . . .and I do with all my heart. 


	2. Rashel

RASHEL  
  
I watch him as he watches me and it takes every bit of self-control that I have not to go over there and kiss him. Who would ever have thought that Rashel . . . The Cat, would fall in love with a vampire, especially the one known as John Quinn.  
  
It's a weird thing . . .love. I've never felt anything like it before. It's consumed my whole being. Every single fibre in my body loves and responds to him . . .my soulmate . . . my Quinn.  
  
In the beginning, the butterflies in my stomach made me nauseated and when he touched me my heart would pound so fast that it hurt and I couldn't breath. But now I understand the bond that we share, and it's not that painful anymore. It more like a sweet ache, a constant reminder that he is near, and when he touches me, I tingle all over and my heart swells with love.  
  
I never thought that I would fall in love . . . I feared it. I closed myself off to all emotions . . . you had too in my line of work. It had been very hard in the beginning but it got easier as the days passed by and eventually I didn't even know what I was missing. It wasn't until I met Quinn that I realised what I wanted and what I desired. I craved him . . . my lover, my companion, my friend.  
  
I can't stop myself from glancing at him and I can't stop the smile that reaches my lips. He is so beautiful, pale smooth skin that I love to touch, sensuous lips that I love to kiss, dark black hair that I love to run my fingers through and a compact body that I love to hold.  
  
I study him more as I turn to face him. He has a distant expression on his face, lost in thought, and I cant help but wonder what he's thinking about.  
  
I see his lips move into a smile and I know I've been caught watching him, but I don't care.  
  
His once dark expressionless eyes now shine with love, trust and desire and I almost groan as they send shivers down my spine.  
  
I give into temptation and move to kiss him.  
  
I love you John Quinn 


	3. Poppy

Authors Thanks: I would like to thank Aglaia, Datenshi and Clexian Kismet for your wonderful reviews :o) I'm glad that you liked my work and I am planning on writing the other soulmates views. Don't worry Ash and Mare will be coming shortly.  
  
POPPY  
  
I watch him as he prowls towards me, his eyes sparkling with mischief and I cant help but smile in anticipation.  
  
I try to protest and back away but I know there is no where to go, he is blocking the only exit and I have to ask myself . . .  
  
Do I really want to escape?  
  
The answer is simple . . . No I don't. I don't ever want to spend another moment away from my soulmate. I always knew that we would be together but he was too damn stubborn to realise what was right in front of him. Hell I had to die to get a date with this guy!  
  
Sometimes I regret becoming a vampire but then I look into his eyes and the sorrow and fear ebbs away. It was very hard to leave everything I loved behind, my mom, my stepfather, my family and my friends. I even miss the simple objects that I owned, but at least I still have my memories and my twin. My Phil has been my only link to my old life and its reassuring to know that he's taking care of those I care for.  
  
But most of all I have my James, my sweet, caring, brave, handsome, loyal, devoted soulmate. Without him I wouldn't be here and without his love and support I doubt that I'd have gotten through the last few months.  
  
I love him so much . . . I always have. My heart swells whenever he is around, and when we touch or kiss my world stops and there is only him, my love, my soulmate, my James.  
  
Thank you James.  
  
Thank you for loving me the way I love you too. 


	4. James

Authors note: I'm sorry it took so long to write. I'm busy decorating my bedroom and since my comp is in my room its taking a while.  
  
Thanks galaktis for the review I'm glad your liking the detail and I'll try to keep it up. After all I have a lot more soulmate pairs to go through yet.  
  
  
  
JAMES  
  
I glide towards her and give my best imitation of a wicked glare. I can feel her excitement and anticipation through the soulmate bond and its enticing. My whole being is flooded with love and desire for her, my bewitching red headed girl.  
  
Her green eyes are flashing with joy and a full smile lights up her face. Her whole body is filled with built up adrenaline and I can tell that she is trying to figure out a way to escape  
  
She quickly glances towards the open door behind me and I smile. Her tight red curls bounce around her shoulders as she moves. A single crimson spiral falls down over her right eye and I've never seen her look so beautiful. Her smooth pale complexion glows slightly and I can tell that she has recently fed. The borrowed blood having added a rosy tint to her cheeks and more energy to her tiny frame.  
  
It has never ceased to amaze me how much energy she has. Always happy and energetic. Never without a smile on her petite face.  
  
I wouldn't have her any other way  
  
I cant believe I almost lost her, twice I may add. Once to the cancer that plagued her delicate body and once to my devious cousin who shall remain nameless. But I have nothing to fear now . . . we belong together and together we shall remain.  
  
I no longer have to fear the cancer that once threatened to take her life or the Night World that once threatened our love.  
  
We now have forever and the future is looking bright. 


	5. Thierry

Thanks Night'sLover for the review . . I aim to please :o)  
  
  
  
THIERRY  
  
She sleeps peacefully beside me. Her body flush against mine, golden hair fanned around the silken pillow, steady breadths tickling my chest and dark curved eye lashes fluttering against slightly tanned cheeks.  
  
She looks like a goddess and to me she's nothing less.  
  
I have loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her. Standing in nothing but animal skins, long golden hair glistening in the bright sunlight and shining eyes showing nothing but trust and innocence.  
  
I also remember that no birth mark tainted her beauty.  
  
The birth mark is a show of my shame and it used to haunt me. But now, my Hannah, made me see that it is a part of who she is.  
  
I never thought that we would win Maya and break the never ending nightmare of loosing my love. I always dreamed that in her next life it all would change and now my wishes have come true. Nothing shall take her away from me again.  
  
I'm glad that Hannah decided not to continue the change to become a vampire. She has a chance to grow older than her 17 years and that is the greatest gift of all - a chance to live and age like she should have done in many lives that have past.  
  
When old age takes her from me I will grieve, but I'll know that I'll see her again and maybe next time we will stay together for eternity.  
  
I am grateful that we've been given a chance to live and love like it should have been from the start. 


	6. Hannah

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
AMY: I am glad that I did Thierry justice and I just hope that I will with Hannah and the others.  
  
COTYS CHILD: I'm glad that you like the work that I have done and hopefully the other pov's will also stay true to all the characters.  
  
WELL on with the next part . . . :o)  
  
HANNAH  
  
I lie still and relaxed, breathing regularly and deeply-I fake sleep. I know he is watching me and it takes every bit of self-control that I have to not move.  
  
My head rests on his chest and the constant beat of his heart is soothing. Its steady rhythm sings a sweet lullaby that only I can hear.  
  
My own heart flutters with love and longing, so much that it almost takes my breath away.  
  
For the first time I feel safe. His strong arms are rapped around, holding me close, making me feel secure and I know that nothing can hurt me anymore. As long as I'm with my soulmate I know nothing will ever harm me again.  
  
Inner peace fills my entire body and the love that I have for my Thierry makes me feel more content than I have ever felt before.  
  
I do not know what happened in each of my past lives, only a few memories have began to arise and I guess the rest will come in time. But until then I am happy to make new memories in this new life.  
  
I am happy now and I wish luck to all those in search of their one and only.  
  
Never give up, it may take a long time but in the end if it is meant to be . . . it will be.  
  
All will be well in the world as long as there is love.  
  
~~~PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY MUCH, A FEW WORDS WILL DO~~~ 


	7. Mary-Lynnette

Since I have been asked to make these a little longer, I'm trying a slightly different approach, let me know if you love it or hate it :o)  
  
Anonymous: sorry for the wait, I'll try and update the next part a lot sooner. I'm glad to know that you really like it and check frequently for updates :o) Its great to know that my works appreciated and in such demand. Maggie and Delos should be coming soon . . . Oh and I hope you like the longer version!  
  
Aglaia: Here's the next update and I'm glad that you were waiting for it, I hope you like and thanks for reviewing :o)  
  
Tamashii: Maggie and Delos will be coming shortly . . . after all they are my fav couple as well as Ash, Mare, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgy and . . . oh well all them :o) Anyway here's Mare for ya!  
  
Just enjoy and let me know which version you prefer . . . this one or the previous types!  
  
  
  
MARY-LYNNETTE  
  
As I sit on the manzanita-covered hill staring at the stars I feel truly relaxed for what could be the first time in a long while. It's been a while since I have allowed myself the pleasure to partake in my favourite past time. Sitting here stargazing gives me a chance to think and unwind. School started a couple of months ago and I've been busy ever since. New classes, new teachers and some new faces, not to mention a whole lot of work and assignments that have to be done.  
  
Gazing up at the darkened sky I let my eyes linger on Andromeda before quickly passing to Vega. The queen of the summer still shines brightly and I can't prevent the stab of pain I feel in my heart or the tears that fill my eyes.  
  
I miss him so much that it hurts physically as well as emotionally. I try not to think about him. I busy myself in my studies and helping my father and Claudine at home, but seeing Mark and Jade together brings it all back. There so happy that I cant help but wonder . . . what if? What if I had went with him or made him stay? Or what if he has met someone new and doesn't want me any more! What if he decides he doesn't want to change? What if . . .  
  
The list goes on and on and I have to remind myself that he does loves me and that he will return. I know he will. I am his soulmate . . . his other half. I just hope that he loves and longs for me as much as I do for him.  
  
I feel lost without him, so much that I wake in the middle of the night begging for his touch or for a simple word to ease my suffering and heartache.  
  
I remember everything about him, the way he looked- Lanky and elegant with Ash-blonde hair that always fell in the way of his slightly tilted wicked eyes. Clean cut features; smooth silky skin and sensuous lips. A well muscled and toned body, with strong arms that made me feel safe and secure whenever he held me close. The way he spoke- softly with a slight teasing tone or snapping with a steel edge. The way he walked-gracefully and predatory. Muscles moving with ease and grace, head held high with confidence and eyes constantly assessing situations. The way his mind sparkled with ever colour of the spectrum and the way I felt his emotions when he spoke to me, telling me he loved me.  
  
But most of all I remember the way he kissed me. My first real kiss. Soft full lips against my own making my whole body shake and taking my breath away. The way the soulmate connection intensified and the first time I realised that it was only unpleasant if you were afraid.  
  
It is only when I remember our first kiss that I realise I am crying. Heavy sobs are shaking my body and tears are cascading down my cheeks. I want to wipe them away but I don't.  
  
When I suddenly feel like I cannot take anymore, n old quotation surfaces in my mind and I cant help but smile.  
  
I don't know how I will survive a whole year without him. I'll just have to live each day as it arrives and I'll be counting the days until he returns.  
  
Wherever Ash is, we'll both be looking at the same sky and I won't cry anymore and I wont grieve. I'll smile and remember the time we spent together and I'll look forward to seeing him in ten months.  
  
"Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened."  
  
I love you Ash Redfern . . . always and forever.  
  
~~Authors note: Well there it is, let me know if you like it written this way or if you prefer the previous technique. I personally think that the shorter versions were more powerful and intense . . but let me know what you like~~~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW . . . ITS GREATLY APPRECIATED :O) 


	8. Ash

Lazuli: Thanks for the 'absolutely awesome' don't think I've had one of them before :o) Hope you like this one just the same! Theres only 5 couples left to do so Jez and Morgead will be coming soon.  
  
DragonWriter :o) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked :o)  
  
Tamashii: L.J.Smith has inspired me loads and I think I know all her books of by heart so it was easy to combine her work in my own, and I think it adds a more realistic edge. :o) Thanks for the review, Maggie and Delos should be soon.  
  
Kyla: I thought the smaller ones had more intensity too and yea you were right about how Mare would only have a hazy picture left of Ash, but since they were indeed in each others minds I didn't know how she would be able to picture him . . .but never mind! I found it hard to write Mare thinking about Ash when he wasn't there, I hope I did ok with this one :o) I still might keep them longer but in the same format as the first ones.  
  
Anonymous: I'm glad you liked them both :o) Thanks for the review it was greatly appreciated-here's the update you wanted.  
  
Anaita Redfern: I really loved your review, when I read it I couldn't help but smile :o) Thanks and I hope you like this one  
  
Amy: I'm sorry that Mare's was sad . . . I didn't mean for it to be, I guess this one will be a little sad too. I guarantee that the others will be back to being happy, happy, HAPPY!!! :o)  
  
Lady Lylia: I'm happy that you liked them and I hope you like the rest :o) I'll either be doing Jez and Morgead next or Maggie and Delos . . .it depends on how many people want witch . . .  
  
Anonymous: here's the update that you wanted :o) hope you like  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. IT'S THE REVIEWS FROM YOU THAT KEEP ME WRITING :o)  
  
  
  
ASH  
  
Whenever I close my eyes I see her face. Her image has been imprinted in my mind. I could never forget the way she looks and I wouldn't want too. She is so beautiful-dark shiny hair reflecting the pale moonlight, clear blue eyes reflecting astonishment, wonder and then love, full rosy lips, the kind you just want to kiss and a body . . . a body that I would die a thousand deaths just to touch.  
  
That's not all I love about her though. She's strong-willed and stubborn to an art, she's caring and loyal, intelligent and brave, she's witty and can handle me at my worst, but most of all she loves me too.  
  
She loves me! After all the things I have said and done . . . she still loves me. I know she only loves me because of the soulmate bond, but maybe someday, when I've righted my wrongs . . .  
  
If Quinn could hear me now he'd die with laughter.  
  
Who would have ever thought, that me, Ash Redfern, would be a romantic at heart.  
  
I guess I always have been- I study the stars, and I read Shakespeare, not to mention I know what a woman wants and what she most desires.  
  
Well I used too. I used to know what flirtatious lines to use on any girl and I could charm the most frozen of hearts. But now I'm in love and this is a whole new territory to me. I ache and hurt when she's not around- its like a permanent hole in my heart. I find myself distracted and unable to look at other girls, and if I do I always compare them to Mary-Lynnette and they could never compete with her true beauty.  
  
It's killing me not knowing what she's doing. Is she safe? Is she happy right now? Would she be sitting on that small hill gazing at the stars?  
  
Looking up at the night sky I cant help but lock my eyes on the blazing point of light in the South-Vega, I remember Mare telling me the name as we sat gazing up at the stars. One of the first times we didn't argue . . . it was nice. More than nice actually.  
  
I start the engine of my car again and put my foot down harshly on the accelerator. Concentrating my mind fully on driving I try to block out all thoughts and images of Mary-Lynnette but I know it won't last for long. And I'm right.  
  
Pictures of her flood my mind and I find it hard to concentrate on the road. Shaking my head to clear them I suddenly spot an old lodge ahead. It looks deserted but I know better. I can hear the music and when I pull my car closer I see the black design on the door.  
  
I cant help but smile as I climb out my car and walk towards the door. A scruffy-looking dog stares at me as I approach, but it doesn't bark or make a noise . . . it knows better than that!  
  
I only have to state my name to the werewolf behind the door before he quickly opens it and ushers me in, and as I walk down the stairs and enter the dimly lit club I know that this is the distraction that I need. I let the loud pulsating music wash over me as I make my way over to the bar and for once my mind remains clear.  
  
Maybe tonight wont be that bad.  
  
**WELL WHO DO YOU WANT NEXT? GILLIAN? DAVID? THEA? ERIC? DELOS? MAGGY? JEZ? MORGEAD? KELLER? GALEN?**  
  
**~~WELL LET ME KNOW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ONE~~** 


	9. Delos

Fin: I'm glad that you liked it. I think out of them all it was my favourite too. Anything to do with Ash is of the good . . . his character is fun to write :o)  
  
Cotys Child: It's ok that you couldn't review the previous chapter . . . I'm just glad that you like it enough to review :o) I think you should post something lol its always interesting to read others views and ideas in their work. Stares and points to computer Get posting! :o)  
  
Slxie_2086: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it :o) Although I did get the review 4 times ;op  
  
Galaktis: Thanks for the review, Gillian/David and Thea/Eric will be done I can guarantee that, but the votes put two other couples first. Sorry, I still hope you like the next ones though. :o)  
  
Amy: I'm sorry this one took this long. I've been very busy reciently :o) Yeyyyy for not being sad :o) I'm glad you like and keep the reviews coming :o)  
  
Neona-deniker: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the rest too. :o)  
  
Practicalmagik: Your right everyone does seem to forget Gillian and David. I think I might write some short stories on all the characters that are forgotten. That is after I get all the stories I'm writing finished lol  
  
Skylark: Heres the up date you wanted, thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it :o)  
  
Tamanshii: The rest arn't as interesting to write, but we still have Jez and Morguead and not forgetting Keller and Galen . . . they should be interesting. I also think I'm going to have to refresh my memory and read some of the books again lol Hope you like the rest :o)  
  
Anonymous: Sorry, but, well heres wot you wanted lol. Maggie and Delos won the vote. I'm sorry for such the long delay. Hope you kept interested despite my lack of posting.  
  
D1b-human:I'm very glad that you liked what ive done so far .hope you like the update, sorry no Jez n Maggie yet, soon I promise  
  
Neva: I'm, really glad that the poppy and james section didn't disappoint :o)  
  
...  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP EM UP :o) NOW THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR . . . WHO'S NEXT?????  
  
WELL READ ON AND FIND OUT :op  
  
DELOS  
  
Even though I have seen many things of this 'New World' through Maggie's eyes, it never prepared me for what I was about to encounter.  
  
The noise was deafening, so many foreign sounds battered against my unprepared eardrums. It hurt so much that I thought that I was going deaf, even after three months my sensitive hearing has yet to adapt.  
  
The noise however, wasn't the only thing that overran my senses. My sense of smell was thrown of balance. The air in the villages . . . no village is not the right word. Town? City?  
  
The air there is thicker and more polluted than that of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Sometimes I feel as though I am going to suffocate with the thickness of it all.  
  
However, even though the density of the air is very different here, there are a lot more scents that intrigue me. Every flower has a different aroma, every tree, every food, and every single individual uses exotic fragrances that I have never encountered before.  
  
All these scents make my mind spin. So many aromas to keep track off, I often find myself lost in the combination of them all.  
  
But that's not all, this world has many creatures, objects, foods, clothes, houses and transportation that I have never seen before.  
  
Cars are unusual and I still do not understand how they work. To me they are unnatural. I miss my horse, my beautiful dark stallion with red-dish highlights.  
  
I am planning on teaching Maggie how to ride.  
  
Maggie . . .  
  
Her name sends shivers throughout my entire body.  
  
My Maggie, my sweet, determined, strong willed and caring Maggie.  
  
I love her so much that it scares me.  
  
I never thought I could love.  
  
I was raised to be a king, a title that I had no desire for but knew it was in my birth right. I did everything that was ever expected of me, I became ruthless and trained well. I studied and I hunted, but most of all I banished all emotions except anger and hate.  
  
I lost all my innocence the day my father made me kill my teacher . . . my mentor. The only man that ever showed me affection and love, the only person I ever cared for as a child.  
  
I promised myself, at the age of 4, that I would never care for anyone again, it hurt too much to loose them. When my father died I didn't even blink, nor shed a tear.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I became what he wanted me to be. Cold, cruel and uncaring for those below my title.  
  
Who would ever have thought, that it would take only one girl to brake through my hard shell of defences and reveal the true Delos hiding inside.  
  
She showed me what love really was and how life was supposed to be. I don't know what I would have done without her.  
  
Words can not express what I feel . there are simply not enough in the world to describe how much I love my Maggie.  
  
I would never have survived a day in this 'New World' alone without her.  
  
Finding my sweet and determined Maggie was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought I would meet my match.  
  
A girl who could stand up to me with determination and without fear, a girl who could love me for who I am and not what people want me to be, a girl who loves me as much as I love her.  
  
A girl called Maggie.  
  
My soulmate,  
  
My love,  
  
My heart,  
  
My one and only.  
  
~~Authors Note: Delos, to me always seemed less emotional so I tried to explain that and keep to a limited amount of soppyness. He was raised to be a king so I have used a more complex form of writing(I think).~~  
  
I'm not sure if I like this part . Let me know what you think  
  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, IVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK, I'LL START WRITING THENEXT PART AS SOON AS I GET A CHANCE. AS MOST OF YOU KNOW I HAVE A LOT OF STORIES THAT I HAVE TO KEEP UPDATING . .. 2 BUFFY, 1 ANGEL AND 5 L.J.SMITH. THAT'S NOT MENTIONING ONES IM WORKING ON TJHAT AINT BEEN POSTED YET.  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~ 


	10. Maggie

Christina: I wanted to thank you for your review, I'm really glad that you liked them and I hope you like this one too :o)  
  
Tamashii: cringe Sorry it was too short. I hadnt read the book in a while and what I remembered of it was that he wasn't really emotional in the beginning so I figured that it would take him a while to become super soppy. sigh Ah well, whats done is done. I added more sap to this one :o)  
  
Anon: heres the next part that you were waiting for :o) Hope you like it  
  
Cotys_Child: Hope you like this chapter and thanks a lot for the review :o). Hmmm something unique and interesting for you to write . . .hmmmmm, hardly anyone has wrote anything about Gillian, David, Thea and Eric.you could do something on them, well just an idea sigh On with the story  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS  
  
~~MAGGIE~~  
  
It all started when I awoke to hear my mother screaming.  
  
Not once had I ever heard screams that shrill and filled with so much pain.  
  
It was those sounds that shattered my world forever.  
  
Who would ever have guessed that at 2:11 A.M. on one dreadful rainy morning my whole life would take a drastic change and that I would undergo a long adventure full of fear, death, love, uncertainty and horror.  
  
It had all started with Sylvia Weald. Tall, willowy and delicate Sylvia, with shimmering silvery hair and eyes the colour of wood violets. My brothers girlfriend.  
  
In the beginning I envied her for her beauty and I hated her for what she did to my brother and the grief she put my family through.  
  
But in the end I didn't hate her at all. She did the right thing when it mattered the most, and without her I would never have found my soulmate . . .  
  
My Delos.  
  
My Prince.  
  
I remember the first time I met him.  
  
I was dreaming.  
  
It was the dream he sent to me from the future, it was a warning, a plea for me to escape as soon as I awoke. I guess it's a good job that I really am stubborn.  
  
In my dream I was scared at first, all the mist surrounded me and I could not see and I found it very hard to hear. It was then that I heard shouting, although I couldn't make out the words in the beginning, they soon became clearer and clearer. It was then that the mist receded and he stepped through.  
  
His face was filled with a look of wonder, relief and joy and he stared at me like I was the most important thing in the universe to him.  
  
I'll never forget that look. It sent shivers down my spine, and when he touched me-gently not possessively, it was as though he had every right too. But what caught my attention the most was his beauty.  
  
Dark hair that was a little messed and slightly curled at the edges, smooth fair skin and elegant bones and a mouth . . .  
  
A mouth that held me captivated-proud and wilful, but mostly vulnerable . . . and his eyes, a bright fearless yellow colour, surrounded with thick black eyelashes. They were so unique and beautiful . . . just like the rest of him.  
  
A body to die for. Lithe and nicely muscled, the kind you just want to be held by or all eternity. His arms around me made me feel safe and I felt as though I found where I belonged.  
  
When he kissed my cheek, it was so tender and sweet and his lips quivered in what I now know was excruciating sadness.  
  
He told me he loved me but at the time I didn't understand otherwise I would have said it back, because I truly do.  
  
I love him . . .  
  
I love love love love him! All I want to do is tell the whole world but I don't need too. They can see it with everything I do when I'm around him.  
  
I cant stop smiling as I sit thinking.  
  
He's the most gorgeous, intelligent, bravest, loyal, devoted and loving man I know  
  
But he's also the most stubborn and I guess it's a good job that I'm twice as bad. They don't call me 'Steely Neely' for nothing.  
  
I remember something Sylvia once said to me, she said "Strong-willed and compassionate: that's a real recipe or disaster." But I suppose in this case, a little disaster turned out to be a good thing.  
  
A very good thing indeed.  
  
And even though we have been through a lot already I know the worst is still yet to come.  
  
The Millennium Battle is drawing nearer, and as long as we face it together everything will work out.  
  
I know it will.  
  
After all,  
  
Love always finds a way.  
  
~~** You know.I forgot how much fun these were to right :o)**~~  
  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL, WHO DO YOU WANT NEXT?  
  
KELLER AND GALLEN?  
  
THEA AND ERIC?  
  
GILLIAN AND DAVID?  
  
JEZ AND MORGEAD?  
  
~~~**ITS UP TOO YOU**~~~  
  
Let me know and I'll write it ;o)  
  
Candika,  
  
I also wanted to thank you all for voting for me to update this fic, I found it amazing how a lot of you loved this. THANKS :O) 


	11. Jez

**Candika****: First of all I'd like to say Hi :0) Long time huh? I know I know I know, understatement of the century. It's been like what?  Two years? It doesn't feel that long but it has been. Last update was on the ****11-04-02 Wow! Huh? A really, really, really loooooooooooooooooonnnnng time**

**Firstly I would like to apologise to all my readers for not updating a heck of a lot sooner. I have no valid reason for not doing so, apart from the still steadily frustration of the lack of publishing of Night World book 10 (the title escapes me quite now) **

**Frustrating that were still waiting eh?******

**Now I'd like to thank all those who voted and reviewed on the last chapter. Probably forgotten what the whole point of voting was all about though . . . not that I blame any of you though! The blame rests fully on me and I apologise yet again and thank those who have been patiently, or impatiently, waiting for me to get of my lazy arse and start typing. Sigh**

**Anyway the vote went as follows:**

**Gillian and David with a depressing 0 Votes . . . **

**Jade and Mark with 1 vote . . .**

**Thea**** and Eric  with also 1 Vote . . .**

**Keller and Galen with 5 Votes  . . .**

**Jez**** and Morgead with the winning 6 votes . . .**

**So if you hadn't have guessed already. The lovely fiery red-head and the annoyingly handsome vampire have won the vote!**

**So who first . . . . .**

**Well what are you waiting for . . .**

**Read on and find out ;o)**

.         .                 .                 .               .                 .                .              .            .             .           .              .              .              .        

JEZ

He's the most conceited, hot-headed and stubborn man I know . . .

But I love him.

I can't help it and I don't think I'd want too.

Sure he has faults, but who doesn't . . . right?

God if anyone had told me a few months ago that I would be madly in love with Morgead Blackthorn, I would have laughed for years.

But I love him . . . I do and it's no laughing matter.

I think deep down I always loved him, perhaps that's why he annoyed me so much.

I now finally understand the saying: 'There's a thin line between love and hate'

I truly thought that I hated him . . . all those years we spent fighting and arguing. He was always so annoying and irritating . . .

Ok, so he still is irritating, annoying and hot-headed and, goddess, this list could go on and on forever . . .  but he's my idiot and I wouldn't want him any other way.

He makes me so happy. I never thought I could feel this was. I feel as though my heart could burst out of my chest for the whole world to se. It's an incredibly annoying sensation and yet I don't think I could go on living if the feeling ever stopped.

Strange isn't it?

That I, Jezebel Redfern, preferably known as Jez, and soon to be Mrs Jez Blackthorn, am and always will be, truly and madly in love with the most annoying vampire in the world.

.         .                 .                 .               .                 .                .              .            .             .           .              .              

**Kinda**** disappointing huh?**** Been waiting this long for such a short and pitiful chapter. I'm finding it rather hard to get back in the mood for writing this fic. My writing stile has changed since I first started this series. Good or bad I don't know . . .why don't you tell me?**

**I felt that there wasn't much more I could typr that wasn't a repetition of what I'd already done sigh the whole marrying thing was a new one though . . . .**

**Well let me know what you think or thought**

**I'll stop rambling now**

**Candika******


	12. Morgead

**I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. This ones especially for you guys ;o)**

**HollyMahogany****-**

_I'd like to thank you for your review. I really like the Ash and Mary-Lynnette ones too. There my favourite characters and the most fun to write about._

_ Your request for Keller and Galen has been noted :o)___

**Calisia**** girl-**

_I'm so glad that you like them. I just started writing them as a bit of fun, I didn't think anyone would like them so much :o)_

_ The only reason I thought that Delos would have trouble showing his feelings was because of the way he grew up. But I guess your right too. In the end all the Night World couples do turn out to be big softies. Especially Quinn._

_ Thierry was really fun to write too. His character had so much to explore with. He had all that pain,, knowledge but he had the undying love for Hannah too. The way he was going to walk away from his soulmate to keep her alive was brilliant._

_ Your request for David and Gillian has been noted :o)_

**Decoruslamia****-**

_Thanks for your review. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you like this chapter it's a bit different from the other ones._

**Aglaia**** Di Willow-**

_Thank you for your review. I'm really glad that you enjoyed them. :o) I hope you like this chapter, its quite different from the other ones but I thought this one was more appropriate for Morgy's character._

**Well On With The Story**

MORGRED

I plunge my hand into the bucket of hot soapy water and rinse the sponge thoroughly before lifting it again. The hot water splashes against my bare chest, the shiny droplets glisten under hot blinding sun and trickle down my abs to my jeans, where they are absorbed into the dark material. The jeans cling to my skin and I wince as I stretch. My muscles expand and my back cracks loudly, letting out a sigh, I glance to the motorbike before me and smile.

It had taken me months to fix up and now it looked good as new. The paint work gleamed beautifully and there was not a trace of rust or damage.

It was perfect.

Only the best for my love, I thought.

Dropping the sponge back into the bucket, I reach for the dust sheet and cover the bike completely.

Smiling I let out a whoop of satisfaction, it was finally finished, and not a moment to soon.

I knew my Jez would love it. How could she not. It had taken nearly a year to hunt it down and another three months to fix it up to its former glory.

It had been Jez's favourite bike before it had been stolen. She'd been devastated and downright frightening at the same time.

It had completely and utterly shattered my heart to see her so distraught. I have never felt so deeply for anyone so much in my life.

I love her, I truly and utterly love her

There is not one day that has passed that I haven't loved her and I'll never stop.

And one night while I held my soulmate in my arms I made a promise to myself. A promise to do anything in my power to make her happy, for as long as I lived.

Sighing I shook my head in thought.

I would do anything for her.

She was my goddess,

My huntress,

My love,

My one and only.

Clearing my mind, I mentally call out to her, not bothering to hide my excitement and anticipation.

I hear her respond in confusion. _"What is it?_ Her voice speaks in my mind.

The soulmate connection flares up around me as our minds connect further. I can feel her so strongly, our love intertwines and my heart beats faster. I feel desire run through my veins and I know she can feel it. I can sense the same feelings coming from her too. Her love flows through me and I shudder with want.

_"Come and see"_ I speak to her, my mental voice shakes with enthusiasm. _"You'll love it, I guarantee'_

I can feel her suspicion through our link but I know she'll come.

A few moments later, she steps out of the house and stares at me. As always I can't take my eyes off her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her long fiery locks were loose from its usual binding and flowed in disarray down her back. A few strands fell over her right eye, obscuring the silvery blue orb from vision. Her face was a sculptures dream; both beautifully and delicately carved, with high cheekbones, straight nose and pert lips. Her skin flawless and glowing as always and her body slim and toned.

She was everything I'd always dreamed off and much, much more.

She was mine and I hers.

_"Come here"_ I speak as I open my arms to her.

A smile tugs at her lips and her eyes flash. She places her hands on her hips and raises a delicate eyebrow at me._ "And why would I do that?" _She asks her voice light and teasing.

The sunlight shines down upon her, making her skin glow and her red her shine like a bright flame.

The light reflects of the ring on her left hand. It's hard to believe that we have been married for nearly a year now.

_"I have a present for you, love"_ I say

She perks up at that, all teasing leaving her ayes as she saunters over to me. _"A present?"_ she asks _"For me?"_

_"Of course my darling wife"_ I speak teasingly as I take her into my arms. Her body moulds perfectly against my own and I reach down to kiss her sweet lips.

The soulmate connection fares once again around us and I have to force myself to pull away from her before the kiss deepens.

Keeping my right arm wrapped around her waist I guide her to her surprise.

She bounces on her toes in excitement and I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

_"Happy anniversary, love_" I murmur in her ear as I whip off the dust sheet with my left hand.

"_Wha__-" She_ gasps as she gazes at the bike in astonishment. _"How?"_ she asks breathlessly

_"Go on"_ I tell her as I nudge her forwards. _"It's yours"_ I say as she stumbles towards it.

Tears fill her eyes as she shakily runs her fingertips against the leather seat.

I study her through hooded eyes. The air crackles around us as she turns and throws herself into my arms.

She is laughing and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you_" She mutters over and over again as she claims my lips in a deep passionate kiss.

_"And I you"_ I whisper in her mind as our souls merge together. _"I love you Jezebel Blackthorn . . . always and forever" _

__

**Eek! I read through this a couple of days after I posted it! Ugh! I had totally done a mess up in the middle. I went from Morgy's view to 'he said' back to his view again!  
**

**I apologies truly to those who have already read this with the mistake in it.**** SORRY :o(**

**  
Anyway, So what do you think? Let me know please :o)**

**It seams that every time I attempt each chapter for this series I always write it with a different style.**

**Please Review. . . . not to sound desperate or anything!**

**Let me know which characters you want me to write about next!**

**Candika******


End file.
